Ash's Unfezant
This Unfezant is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. She is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained in the Unova region. Personality In her debut appearance, Unfezant, while she was a Pidove, is seen as a calm and serene bird unlike other flocks of Pidove who had quickly flown away due to Ash's attempt at capturing her. She is also a strong battler holding her own against Ash's Pikachu until Ash caught her after being weakened from Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Like other bird Pokémon Ash had previously, Pidove serves as a navigator and she is also seen to act in an opera manner, similar to Ash's Staraptor who is glamorous and outspoken. In Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, Pidove was unaffected from Snivy's Attract due to both of them having the same gender as female Pokémon and is the only Pokémon that can weaken her to make Ash captures the latter. As a Tranquill, her battle style soon changes and maintains her pre-evolved personality. Her Gust is similar to Ash's Pidgeot when attacking other Pokémon as seen in A Venipede Stampede!. She is also seen as a joyful Pokémon when she teaches the revived Archen how to fly due to them being the same kind until she evolves into Archeops where she is satisfied to see her attacking with her Dragon Breath to force Team Rocket to retreat by a smoke bomb from their jetpacks. Upon evolving into Unfezant, she is very competitive and a strong battler similar to Ash's Staraptor when using her Aerial Ace and her battle style is identical to Skyla's Unfezant when unleashing its abilities. In the XY series, her strong battle style is later followed by Alain's Unfezant during the Kalos League when he fought against Ash's Talonflame. Biography As Pidove Unfezant, as a Pidove, was caught soon after Ash began traveling in Unova in Enter Iris and Axew!. Ash tried to catch another Pidove beforehand, but the rest of the flock attacked him and flew away, leaving this particular Pidove pecking at the ground. She proved herself to be a strong battler, holding her own against Pikachu before being knocked out by his Thunderbolt and caught by Ash. Pidove was then sent out in an attempt to rescue Pikachu and Iris' Axew from Team Rocket. However, she was easily defeated by Jessie and her newly-caught Woobat due to being tired from her earlier battle against Pikachu.BW002: Enter Iris and Axew! Pidove has mainly been used by Ash to search for other Pokémon, as seen when she was used to find two wild Darumaka in Saving Darmanitan from the Bell! and a wild Snivy in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!. She played a major role in Snivy's capture, as she was unaffected by Snivy's Attract because of being of the same gender. Pidove was used against Trip's Frillish in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. She was quickly defeated by Frillish's Water Pulse. She was later sent to Professor Juniper's lab in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! to make room for Ash's Sewaddle, but was returned to his party in The Lost World of Gothitelle!. In A Venipede Stampede!, she helped clear out a swarm of Venipede from the Castelia City using Gust to follow Burgh who is playing the bug flute. She was nearly hit by a Sludge Bomb but was saved by Trip's Tranquill.BW022: A Venipede Stampede! As Tranquill She then cleared a few more Venipede and surprisingly evolved into a Tranquill and continues to clear more Venipede until they reach into the Central Plaza of the city. As of Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!, Tranquill was sent back to Professor Juniper's lab while Swadloon stayed on Ash's team. She later returns in Cottonee In Love! to find the location of the Rainbow Valley but failed and she was used again to fight off Team Rocket after they capture a flock of Cottonee by freeing them with Air Cutter but to no effect as all of the Cottonee manage to get free by using their Cotton Guard to block the mirror with their own cotton causing the trio's car to get crashed and forcing them to flee by air using jetpacks. In UFO for Elgyem!, Tranquill is used again to fight Team Rocket while holding her own against Jessie's Woobat. Both Pokémon are equally matched when using Gust until it was attacked by James' Yamask who unleashes its Shadow Ball.BW032: A UFO for Elgyem! But later in Archeops in the Modern World!, Ash brought her back to help a revived Archen learn how to fly until it evolves into Archeops where it mastered its flying and decides to nest in the ancient tree that she crafted with its voice at Professor Juniper's lab. It was soon destroyed by James' Yamask's Shadow Ball. Tranquill teams up with Archeops against their Pokémon as she equally fights Jessie's Woobat in tow. With Team Rocket escapes with their own smoke bomb from their jetpacks, Tranquill was amused to see Archeops' Dragon Breath where Team Rocket almost got hit by this attack after they attempt to capture it backfires.BW038: Archeops in the Modern World! In Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, Tranquill helped search for Ash's Scraggy, Iris' Axew, and Katharine's Gothita at night.BW057: Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Tranquill appears for Ash's Gym Battle with Skyla after Krokorok was defeated by her Swoobat. Both Pokémon are equally matched when they execute their Air Cutter and Gust, Tranquill especially trying her best to hit Swoobat with her Wing Attack. She defeated it with Air Cutter after Swoobat did its best to dodge most of her moves but got hit in the explosion to knock it on the ground, fainted. She then battled Skyla's Unfezant but Ash switched her for Pikachu after it was exhausted from dodging most of Unfezant's Air Cutter and her earlier battle with Swoobat. After Pikachu was defeated by Swanna, Ash used Tranquill again to fight Swanna as his last Pokémon and it managed to hit Swanna with Quick Attack followed by Air Cutter. It is soon deflected by Swanna's Hurricane when it uses Gust as her final blow but it was strong enough to disperse the attack which engulfed Tranquill in the process and was knocked off the ground.BW070: An Amazing Aerial Battle! As Unfezant Desperate to win the battle, Tranquill finally evolved into Unfezant and is different than Skyla's because her Unfezant is male while Ash's is female. Both Pokémon are fighting in mid-air as Swanna does its best to use Brave Bird twice despite the damage it takes as Unfezant lets it chase her while in that state which Skyla had stated it was the flying-type battle she was looking for. Unfezant chases Swanna with the newly learned Aerial Ace and eventually defeats it with another Aerial Ace in her full powered state making Ash win the battle and Skyla give Ash the Jet Badge. In ''Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1'', Unfezant was used in a Gym battle against Roxie's Koffing and just like Boldore, got knocked out.BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 In Unova's Survival Crisis!, Unfezant is used by Ash and briefly aids Iris' Dragonite, Cynthia's Garchomp, Cilan's Pansage and Ridley's Golurk to hold Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus in their Therian forms while being mounted by Pikachu. After Pikachu unleashes an amplified Electro Ball to destroy the platform that Giovanni was standing, Unfezant manage to rescue Meloetta from falling.BW099: Unova's Survival Crisis! In Cameron's Secret Weapon!, Ash used Unfezant in his Vertress Conference battle against Cameron and his Riolu. Despite Unfezant having the type advantage, Riolu proved to be a powerful opponent, being able to dodge both Gust and Quick Attack before landing on Unfezant's back and serving a close-range hit with Force Palm. Ash told Unfezant to shake Riolu off and then strike back with an Air Cutter. However, the Emanation Pokémon was able to dodge the attack and then use Copycat, hitting Unfezant with her own move, before serving another hit with Vacuum Wave. Unfezant tried to attack with Aerial Ace, but the Flying-type's last effort was avoided and countered by Riolu's Circle Throw, which sent Unfezant flying into the arena wall, knocking her out.BW109: Cameron's Secret Weapon! After Ash loses to Cameron in the Unova League, Unfezant is used to battle against Team Rocket in New Places...Familiar Faces! which they are returned to Unova after Giovanni make a total retreat in Kanto due to Operation Tempest are thwarted as she uses Gust to blow away both Frillish and Amoonguss' Mist and Stun Spore combination. She is mounted again by Pikachu to chase them in the improvised Meowth Balloon as she let Pikachu jumps higher and unleashes its Electro Ball to destroy the Meowth Balloon and blasts the trio downward while Nanette's Tepig falls into the edge after being captured as Unfezant saves it just in time which Ash thanked her for saving it.BW111: New Places... Familiar Faces! When N is introduced in The Name's N!, Unfezant is used again to fight Team Rocket who are escaping from their Meowth Balloon along with Ash's Pikachu. She releases Pikachu with Aerial Ace until Pikachu got paralyzed from Amoonguss' Stun Spore after he electrocutes them with his Thunderbolt. Unfezant manages to knock both their Pokémon through the Meowth Balloon with Air Cutter to blasts Team Rocket off into the sky.BW112: The Name's N! In The Fires Of A Red-Hot Reunion, Unfezant is later replaced by Ash's Charizard in her place when Ash sends her to Professor Oak's lab by transporter about which Professor Oak informs Ash that both his Swellow and his Staraptor will be thrilled to see her at his ranch with a new friend, and also informs him that both Flying-type Pokémon race against each other at super speeds. Unfezant now currently resides at Professor Oak's laboratory after being traded.BW118: The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! Unfezant is last seen in The Dream Continues!, getting attention with other of Ash's Unova Pokémon from Ash's Bulbasaur's Solar Beam in a shining multi-colored sparkles and later she and the rest of the Unova Pokémon along with Charizard and Pikachu to blasts Team Rocket off with their powerful abilities and she was happy with the others afterwards.BW144: The Dream Continues! Known moves Using Gust as Pidove Ash Pidove Air Cutter.png Using Air Cutter as Pidove |stage2 =Tranquill |img2 = Ash Tranquill Gust.png Using Gust as Tranquill Ash Tranquill Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack as Tranquill Ash Tranquill Air Cutter.png Using Air Cutter as Tranquill |stage3 =Unfezant |img3 = Ash Unfezant Air Cutter.png Using Air Cutter Ash Unfezant Aerial Ace.png Using Aerial Ace Ash Unfezant Quick Attack.png Using Quick Attack Ash Unfezant Gust.png Using Gust | Gust; flying; BW002: Enter Iris and Axew! Quick Attack; normal; BW002: Enter Iris and Axew! Air Cutter; flying; BW002: Enter Iris and Axew! Wing Attack; flying; BW070: An Amazing Aerial Battle! Aerial Ace; flying; BW070: An Amazing Aerial Battle! }} Voice actresses *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Erica Schroeder (English) Trivia *Unfezant's ability was revealed in a giveaway of eggs containing the three main character's Pokémon. *Unfezant is Ash's first Unova Pokémon to evolve. *Unfezant is Ash's first female Unova Pokémon. *Unfezant is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be sent to a lab other than Professor Oak's; she was sent to Professor Juniper instead. *Despite being Ash's first Unova Pokémon, it makes its Gym debut at Ash's sixth Gym battle (Mistralton Gym). *Unfezant's current height is the same as Ash's Staraptor as seen in Ash's photo with all of his Pokémon at the end of Best Wishes series. In the XY series, Ash's Talonflame also had the same height as both Staraptor and Unfezant. Mystery Egg event A Japanese event in December 2010 and at Toys R Us in the United States in May 2011 randomly distributed in-game representations of Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Pidove and Iris' Axew. Pidove is always female and has the ability Super Luck. Gallery As Pidove Ash Tranquill.png As Tranquill BW002 20.jpg As Pidove with Ash and Pikachu Ash and Tranquill.png As Tranquill with Ash }} References pl:Unfezant Asha Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon